AG009: Taming of the Shroomish
is the 9th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis Ash, May, Brock and Max have arrived at a small town called Rinshin Town on their way to Rustboro City. Brock decides to stock up on supplies, while Max is eager to go hunting for city dwelling Pokémon. Max soon stumbles upon a very frightened Shroomish who is hiding in an alleyway. Ash, Max, Pikachu and their new Shroomish friend head off to find a Pokémon Center. On their way they pass by a deserted mansion that is being torn down. There, the gang learns that not long ago most of the city was just plant life and that many, many Shroomish lived in the area. They also learn that strange things are going on at the mansion, and many people believe that it's haunted. A little investigation reveals that the mansion is actually inhabited by all of the Shroomish who used to live in the forest. When the forest was destroyed, they had nowhere else to go. All of the strange noises and smells that the construction workers were hearing were actually the Shroomish. The grandson of the owner decides to tear down the mansion as planned, but to convert all of that land into a forest for the Shroomish. Episode Plot May breathes the air of the city as she, Brock, Max and Ash have been walking through forests for some time. The heroes make plans on what to do; May wants to go shopping, Brock wants to buy groceries, Max wants to see some city Pokémon and Ash proposes to get some burgers for lunch. After promising to meet each other at the Pokémon Center, they split away; May goes with Brock and Ash goes with Max. A group of workers are working near an old mansion, which they find it very creepy. Among them is Team Rocket, where James and Meowth argue, since they can't hear each other though the chainsaw's noise. Jessie orders them to start working, since they won't get paid. Meowth claims whenever Jessie wants to work, she becomes hungry. Jessie denies that, but soon sees it is actually the truth. Still, Meowth reminds them they need this job for the money to capture Pikachu. May looks at the dresses and jewelry, despite Brock reminding her to get some supplies. Meanwhile, Ash and Max have just had lunch at the burger restaurant. As proposed, Ash and Max search for Pokémon on the street. In an alley, Max finds a Shroomish. As May and Brock are going to the Pokémon Center, Brock explains he bought a lot of ingredients, potions and food for the road ahead. Suddenly, they hear a mention of a cursed mansion named Green Lodge. The citizens explain a bunch of workers are trying to tear down the place, but the workers claim the mansion is haunted. The citizens also say that the workers see some footprints on the floor and while they are in, they can't breathe and pass out. Brock is terrified at the idea of going in, but May is tempted to enter. Max notices that Shroomish is angry, so he takes some of Ash's Pokémon food and offers it to Shroomish, wanting to become its friend. However, the Shroomish releases Stun Spore, forcing Ash and Max to go away. Brock and May are going to the mansion, despite Brock's fear of scary places, for May wants to go there. Ash places some of Brock's Pokémon food to Shroomish. Shroomish hesitates, so Pikachu eats a portion of it, proving that it is delicious, so Shroomish eats it as well. Max remembers Shroomish usually live in forests, not in cities. Ash advises to go to Pokémon Center, but before they do, Max places a handkerchief as a headband upon Shroomish's head, making it happy. Brock and May enter the mansion, while May and Ash go around it. Shroomish becomes sad and walks inside the mansion, with Ash and Max following it. However, this makes Shroomish sad, for some reason. Team Rocket spots their foes, who follow the Shroomish inside the mansion. Jessie and James decide to abandon their work and capture Pikachu instead, causing the log to crush Meowth, who was carrying it. Brock and May arrived to the garden and May comments how something can pop out. The Shroomish walks by and goes in the mansion, through the cracked window. Ash and Max meet up with May and Brock. A man comes, warning them that the trees are being cut down. Max explains that Shroomish came into the mansion, but the man denies the fact, for the Shroomish have vanished years ago. The man remembers that he played with Shroomish with his grandpa, but with the expansion of the town, trees were cut down and Shroomish disappeared. The town decided to destroy the mansion for more buildings to be constructed. However, the man heard of some strange things going around the mansion and went to inspect it. The heroes, along with the man enter the mansion. looking for Shroomish. Eventually, they find it, but notice it is shaking. The other Shroomish come to it, so Brock suspects that Shroomish must have gotten into the mansion, with the forest being cut down. The heroes see Shroomish are terrified, since the mansion will be destroyed, the place where they lived this far. The man, Alex, sees the pictures of himself and his grandfather, playing with Shroomish. Suddenly, an explosion occurs, as Team Rocket came. James sends Cacnea (who hugs James) and Jessie her Seviper. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but the Shroomish stop the attack by yelling. A strange noise is coming from the mansion - hordes of Shroomish come, trampling onto Team Rocket. Seviper uses Poison Tail, while Cacnea attacks with Pin Missile, to thwart off the Shroomish. The Shroomish uses Stun Spore, so the heroes leave the area, causing Team Rocket to get paralyzed. Max senses the Shroomish are sad and want to play with Alex again. Team Rocket got out as well and Meowth plans on capturing Shroomish. Alex apologizes to Shroomish for leaving it alone all this time. The heroes attempt to convince Alex to stop the construction. Suddenly, Team Rocket appears in a machine, trying to destroy the mansion and capture the Shroomish. Team Rocket forces the Shroomish out and grabs them one by one. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the machine is resistant towards electricity. The Shroomish uses Stun Spore, though the attack is spreading towards the town. Brock sends Forretress, whose Rapid Spin prevents the spores from entering the town. In the machine, Jessie and James complain about the air getting stale, so Meowth opens the windows. This causes the Stun Spore to enter the machine. The Shroomish uses Leech Seed on Team Rocket, causing Jessie and James to yell at Meowth for opening the windows. May brings her Torchic, who uses Ember, setting the Shroomish free. Pikachu uses Thunder to blast Team Rocket away. After the battle, Alex states the mansion has to be destroyed, but promises to plant more trees to form a new forest. This pleases the heroes and the Shroomish. Later on, the heroes leave the mansion, waving goodbye to Alex and Shroomish. Quotes :"Look Brock. All of the latest styles. Aren't they great?" - May :"Oh yeah, gorgeous." - Brock Debuts Character Alex Trivia *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Snubbull. *The episode title is based on the comedy play written by William Shakespeare, "The Taming of the Shrew". Mistakes *When Cacnea was using Pin Missile to thwart off the Shroomish, Cacnea had black, discolored spots. Gallery The mansion is being dismantled AG009 2.jpg The lone Shroomish AG009 3.jpg The workers felt dizzy and confused at the smell AG009 4.jpg Alex and his grandpa played with Shroomish AG009 5.jpg Max approaches the Shroomish, who is shaking AG009 6.jpg Team Rocket gets affected by Shroomish's Stun Spore AG009 7.jpg Team Rocket appears in a new machine while taking all the Shroomish AG009 8.jpg Meowth opened the windows, causing the Stun Spore to come in AG009 9.jpg The machine gets blown up AG009 10.jpg Max is glad the Shroomish will live in the forest }} Category:Episodes focusing on Max Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kumiko Shishido Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes